My Forever Redone
by bitesize
Summary: My Forever re-done with the help of SykoShadowRose brilliant author So I hope u like this one, I like it a hell of a lot more than the original , so read it and let me know what you think.


My Forever re-done with the help of SykoShadowRose  (brilliant author) So I hope u like this one, I like it a hell of a lot more than the original , so read it and let me know what you think.

--------------------------------

My Forever

--------------------------------

Caleb made his way back to his dorm room, climbing what felt like endless number of stairs in the process. It was nights like this when he wondered why he had even bothered to board this year. In all fairness his mother's drinking wasn't that bad, he could have stuck it out another year if he really wanted to. And really he didn't mind being there for her. But yet he still let Reid and Tyler talk him into boarding this year. The two of them even got his mom to help them convince him. Caleb was still trying to figure out how they pulled that off.

Finally reaching his door and getting it open, he walked inside and made a quick change of clothes. Once finished he instantly flung himself carelessly onto his bed, tossing his jacket over onto his desk chair from where he lay. He was grateful that his roommate spent most of his time over at his girlfriends place- leaving the room to him alone most of the time. Lacking any distractions, Caleb began to think back to the reason why he was still awake at 12:30 in the morning, restless as hell even though he was in fact more tired than he had been in ages. He thought about his best friend, Pouge. His ascension was fast approaching and Caleb was beginning to feel overwhelmed with worry for his younger friend.

The pain of his own ascension was anything but forgotten and though he knew Pouge was able to take care of himself, he would still give anything to save him from having to endure that pain. He had promised Pouge that he would be there with him when he ascended- whether or not Pouge wanted him to be there- and he had no intention of backing down on that. But he began to wonder if he could bear to see Pouge endure such agony, be it for 5 seconds or 5 lifetimes. He couldn't imagine Pouge's perfectly sculpted face twisted in pain nor could he imagine hearing his best friend's voice scream out in agony and not be able to do anything to stop it.

His musing was cut short by the ring of his cell phone. He barely managed to will himself to get up out of bed and over to his desk where it had been tossed earlier to answer it.

"Hello?" He sighed. His voice sounding exhausted even to his own ears.

"Hey, man it's me." The baritone voice on the other end of the line was unmistakable. Caleb was instantly more alert- if not more awake.

"Pouge? What's going on man? Is something wrong?" Caleb didn't know why his first instinctive reaction was to worry, maybe something to do with the whole Chase incident or the fact that he was calling so early in the morning, but he was ready to jet out of his room in 2 seconds flat if Pouge said he needed him.

"No, Caleb, everything's fine. No need to worry. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to play some FIFA or- I don't know- watch a movie or something?" Caleb felt his gut inexplicably tighten at his friend's words. Honestly what was wrong with him these days? And what was bothering Pouge? There was an emptiness in his voice. Lost? Sad? Caleb wasn't sure how to describe it.

"Pouge it's like 1:00 in the morning and you're asking me to come over. Are you sure you're alright?" _Talk to me._ He silently pleaded, wanting to ease his friend's troubles.

"Ah…" Pouge hesitated. Caleb could almost hear him arguing with himself over the line. "Look," He said, giving in to Caleb's silent plea. "Kate just got mad at me for some reason that I can't even fully comprehend right now and I just could use something to get my mind off of it. I can't really sleep and I want company, if you don't mind." His voice sounded kind of shaky and both boys noticed. Pouge cleared his throat and Caleb made up his mind with hardly any thought.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? It's not like I can sleep either. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Caleb assured his friend over the phone as best he could while slipping on his shoes. He was already picking up his car keys and heading to the door. Forgetting the fact that he was dressed in only a thin gray muscle shirt and a pair of worn black cloth pants.

"Great. Thanks man." Pouge's relieved voice was the last thing he heard before he hung up and walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later, Caleb found himself standing nervously in from of the door to Pouge's apartment. By this time his stomach was doing flip-flops and he found himself scared shitless trying figure out why. Though he realized part of his shivering was because it was chilly out and he was in almost threadbare clothing. He'd forgotten to grab his jacket on the way out the door. Finally he gathered the courage he needed to knock on the door, aided by the fact that Pouge was expecting him and he'd freeze his ass off if he didn't get out of the cold.

Pouge opened the door wearing a black sleeveless shirt that hung loosely on his body and a pair of black cotton pajama pants. Caleb thought both contrasted deliciously with the cinnamon color of his skin. He greeted Caleb with one of his famously breathtaking smiles despite his downward mood. Caleb swore he had never seen a more beautiful sight. And with a 5 second delay the realization hit him full force…he was crushing on his best friend. _Oh God! I'm fucking checking out Pouge… My best friend! A boy! Did I remind myself he's my best friend!?_

"Hey Caleb, You alright there buddy? You look like you just saw Chase's ghost or something." It wasn't Pouge's worried voice that crashed Caleb's train of thought; it was the fact that in the process of speaking the younger male had put his hand on Caleb's bare arm, wrapping his warm fingers around Caleb's cold biceps. The feel of Pouge's hand on his skin, it was enough to make him gasp… which he did before he could stop himself.

"Caleb seriously man are you ok? You're freezing." Pouge ran his hand down Caleb's arm and looked his friend over. Shaking his head slightly at the outfit. Pouge looked down, half expecting Caleb to be barefoot, and was relieved to see him wearing shoes.

"Ah, yeah. Pouge, everything's fine. Just kind of zoned out there for a second. I-um I haven't been sleeping well, guess it's just taking a toll." Caleb's voice was shaking though he tried to keep it steady. Pouge's touch felt like fire on his cool skin. He wondered worriedly if his best friend could see through his lie. _Where the hell are all these feelings coming from anyway?_ He asked himself, then noticed a slight frown on his friend's face and followed his eyes down to his own clothes. "Didn't think to put something warmer on before I left. Apparently lack of sleep slows the thought process." He smiled tiredly and shrugged. Implying that he hadn't considered how chilly it was outside before leaving his room.

Pouge's eyes softened as he surveyed his friend, Caleb really did look tormented. He even offered his friend a grin at the last comment. He felt a slight ache in his heart for him; Caleb had always been the one to take care of them, always the one being responsible, the one carrying the burden. For once in Pouge's life he wished that, if nothing else, he could take that burden away from Caleb. He wanted take care of him, just for a little while.

"It's okay Cal, if you want to bail on me tonight. You look like you need the rest and I'm sure I could manage on my own for tonight." Even as he said the words though he tugged the older teen into the apartment so he could close the door. There was no point in leaving Caleb outside to get sick.

"No, I'll be fine, I won't be able to sleep anyway. Plus I'm here to help you out remember. You're the one with the fem problems and all." He gave a small chuckle at the end of this and Pouge couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Alright Oprah, step right in and we can get to the therapy sessions." Pouge joked, waving Caleb further into the room.

The two made their way through the apartment to Pouge's bedroom, wherein lay a playstation console hooked to a TV set . After a couple games in which Pouge demolished Caleb, if due to nothing other that Caleb's inability to concentrate- caused by sinful thoughts running through his head. Maybe he really did need some sleep, he was thinking too much. Or maybe he wasn't thinking enough and was daydreaming too much. He wasn't sure anymore. His attention drifted back to Pouge, who by this time had left to the kitchen to get a beer. He re-entered the room one hand rubbing his shoulder while the other was clutching the beer.

"You alright man?" Caleb tried to keep his voice as even as possible and in truth he was getting much better at it. He felt a small bit of pride at that. Now all he had to do was keep it up _all_ night.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just fell off of my bike today. My neck and shoulder's kind of sore." Pouge said nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal.

Caleb's eyes widened and he sat upright from his reclining position. Pouge had somehow forgotten- likely on purpose- to mention the falling off the bike part earlier and ever since the Chase incident he hadn't too much fancied the idea of Pouge riding anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me you fell off? Are you ok? Did you at least get it x-rayed?" _So much for keeping my voice steady._ Caleb thought as his voice wavered a little with worry. Too many dark images overtaking his previous thoughts. The damage Chase had cause Pouge was still fresh in his mind.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down there mom. It was a small fall. I didn't tell you cause I knew you'd worry and relax nothings broken just sore. Please forget I mentioned it." Pouge soothed holding his hand out, palm down, as a sign for calm and peace. He knew Caleb wouldn't be likely to let it go that easy but he had to try. Pouge tilted his head to the side when Caleb sighed.

"Look Pouge I'm sorry if I make such a big deal about things. I just care about you and I don't want to see you hurt again." An image of Pouge in a hospital bed after Chase's attack flashed through his mind. He hid a cringe. A lump formed in his throat as he realized what he had just said and quickly continued on. "I know you're a big boy and you don't need me there to lecture you but it's how I am."

"Yeah, I know. It's alright though really, to be honest I kinda like it sometimes." Pouge gave a shy smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

The possibly awkward moment was cut short by the ringing of Pouge's cordless phone. He'd left it on the bed earlier after calling Caleb and he proceeded to lie stomach down on the bed while answering the phone. Caleb couldn't tell what was being said on the other end of the line but the angry female voice let him know it was Kate calling. After about 5 minutes of her ranting- Pouge stopped trying to interrupt after the first couple minutes- there was silence and then the lonely sound of the dial tone signaling that she had hung up. Pouge's head hung down and his body sank deeper into the bed as if he was trying to get it to swallow him whole. Caleb heard the release of a long sigh and saw Pouge turned his head toward his friend.

Caleb moved off of the floor and onto the bed beside Pouge's elongated figure. He gently reached out and touched his arm. He studied Pouge's confused face. His dark eyes now looking at the floor instead of the older warlock.

"Hey man are you ok? What the hell was that about anyway?" Caleb asked quietly. His hand gripped Pouge's arm a little stronger. As if to reassure him that he wasn't alone.

"If only I fucking knew Caleb. She just started yelling at me today accusing me of not loving her." Pouge's voice held such pain and confusion, Caleb felt his heart clench from the emotions. The younger teen looked up at Caleb with weary eyes and it was impossible for the elder to look away. He felt as if he would get lost in the chocolate depths. This wasn't the time for him to be having such thoughts, though, Pouge needed him to lean on and he would try his best to be there for him. Caleb atempted to clear his mind.

"Did she say why exactly?" He pressed carefully. He wanted to help Pouge but he needed to know the problem first.

"Something about me not paying her any attention and me 'being there but not really being there' whatever that means. She thinks I don't kiss her like I used to and apparently I'm not as interested in our sex anymore." Pouge's frustration sounded clearly in the words. Caleb felt a bolt of jealousy run through him at those words. If there was anyone he envied ever in his life it was Kate. She had had everything that Caleb wanted. And now she was walking away from it. Just letting Pouge go.

"Well bro, is she right?" He asked, pulling back his hand and leaning on an elbow.

"I don't know. Maybe. It just doesn't feel the same but I don't know why." Pouge answered dejectedly.

Caleb took a moment to survey his friend before responding. Lying on the bed, hair tussled, his muscles tense, his breathing slow and rhythmical. It was enchanting. Caleb swallowed and tried to keep his mind clear of those kinds of thoughts.

"You look so tense man." He shifted to get more comfortable.

"Do I? Maybe, I can't tell anymore. Besides you don't look any better, Mr. Danvers, so don't get all critical on me." Pouge gave the most adorable pout Caleb had ever seen. He looked like a sad child. But his eyes were still that of a man and when Caleb looked in them he could feel the heat in his groin stir more strongly. All the older boy could think of at that moment is what it would feel like to be underneath Pouge, to feel his skin against him.

"Hey Caleb, do you think you could give me a back massage? Normally I would ask Kate but she's mad as hell and my damn should hurts like a fucking bitch." Pouge gave another dejected look and even through his shakiness Caleb managed to emit a hearty laugh.

"When did you get such a filthy mouth Pouge, I think you've been around Reid too much. But yeah, sure. I'll give you a massage." He smiled at his friend.

Caleb watched, entranced, as Pouge stripped out of his shirt, his muscles tensing in the process. He wondered how the hell he was going to get through this. _Why the hell did I agree? Oh, yeah. Cause Pouge asked._ Caleb moved to sit beside Pouge, taking a calming breath to help keep his focus.

Pouge handed Caleb a bottle of olive oil. Caleb throughly warmed the oil with his hands and then got to work. He started kneading the base of Pouge's neck, moving carefully across to the shoulders then slowly massaging his way down Pouge's biceps and forearms. Just the mere feel of Pouge's skin underneath his hands made Caleb's throat dry and his heart race. He switched his position so that he was now straddling Pouge's lower back, to have better access to operate while at the same time being careful not to put too much pressure on the body below him. He didn't want Pouge to feel how the situation was affecting him. He started kneading the muscles of Pouge's back. He began taking his time to enjoy the feel of the silk smooth cinnamon skin beneath his fingers. His mind drifted, lazily noting that his skin was paler than Pouge's. Without him even realizing it his fingers had started dancing methodically along Pouge's back in slow steady motions. His hands ghosted lightly along some patches of smooth skin and dug aggressively into others. There was no real pattern to it, just what his hands felt like doing.

Suddenly he was interrupted in his tranced assault by Pouge's hand reaching around to grasp his wrist. Before Caleb knew it Pouge had flipped himself over so that he was now lying on his back with Caleb sitting on his lower stomach- very close to his abdomen. _Too close. _Caleb's mind jolted back to reality, startled by the sudden movement and the interuption. _What the hell have I done?_ He had lost himself so completely that he had forgotten that this was Pouge, that's what he'd done. Pouge- who was straight, who had a girlfriend, who thought of him as a best friend and- once again- who was straight. _How the hell am I going to explain this?_ Anxiously he locked his dark eyes with Pouge's, searching for a reason as to why Pogue had stopped him since he couldn't find his voice to ask aloud. All the while, hoping his friend didn't notice his condition.

"Why do you always touch me like that?" Pouge's words were strong but gentle. Very to-the-point. He seemed afraid that Caleb would try to leave if he spoke too forcefully. Further supported by the fact that he was still holding onto the other warlock. Caleb stuttered to find a proper response...

"A-ah-h, like what exactly?" ... and failed miserably- he decided to blame the shock for the lack of intelligent thought put into that reply. For what seemed like the millionth time that night his voice wavered with a shaky timber and unsteady tone. Caleb tugged on his arm, trying weakly to free himself from the strong grasp. He gave a sharper tug to test how stong the hold was. And he concluded that he wasn't getting free on his own without Using.

"Like you're trying to drown me with you're touches. Like glass that can be broken. Like you want more than this." Pouge's eyes bore into him, his voice echoed in his ears. Caleb's face blanched and words left him- his body betrayed him with a tremble. Pouge gripped his arm tighter in response to his attempts to get away and gave a slight thrust up with his hips, grinding slightly against Caleb's ass. He gasped at the feeling, panted at the effort it took not to do it again- harder. Above him Caleb sucked in a shaky breath. When he felt Pouge's hard abs brush against his erection, when he thrust up, when he gasped and panted, a moan escaped Caleb's lips though he tried to hold it back. Only then did Caleb realize how aroused he had become. How much he truly wanted this. His blood burned for more but he held still, unsure of what Pogue wanted.

Pouge moved his body into a sitting position, moving Caleb back slightly onto his hips so their chests could press together. He bent his legs, trapping Caleb, Pouge's chest pressing against him in front and Pouge's knees holding him steady from behind. Part of Caleb wanted to panic he couldn't get out of Pouge's grasp now but the rest of him never wanted to leave. He felt a freedom in his confinement that he couldn't describe. The new position had their hard lengths pressing into each other through the cloth of their pants. Pouge wrapped an arm around Caleb's torso and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Caleb." The name came out as a hoarse whisper. He felt the older teen shiver at the warm breath brushing against his neck. His other hand ran through the soft raven hair and he felt Caleb lean his head back into the touch. "You're so hard. Tell me, am I the reason you're so hard?… Are you hard for me Caleb?" All Caleb could do was groan in response. He had never heard his best friend's voice filled with so much passion, so much lust. He thrust his hips into Pouge's once more, gaining an approving groan from his friend.

"Tell me Caleb. I need to know if you want this as much as I do. I want to know this…" He paused to grip Caleb's erection through his pants with the hand around his waist. "…is for me. Tell me Caleb." He tried not to sound desperate for an answer but the lack of response had him worrying that maybe he had misunderstood something.

Caleb gave a deep growl at Pouge's words, hearing the desperation that Pouge was trying to hide. _God! _Who knew words could be so erotic, so undeniably sinful. He ground his hips down into his friend's again, needing to prove that he did want it. That he wanted Pouge. His lips found Pouge's ear and he finally found his voice to answer.

"Yes. Please. It's for you. Only you. Please. I need to feel you everywhere, I want to taste you. I want you inside of me tonight." His lips caught Pouge's in a mind blowing kiss, that had so much passion and lust and unspoken devotion that it tore at their heart strings and set their bodies aflame. It left no doubt in Pouge's mind. Caleb wanted- _needed_- this as much as he did.

Pouge practically ripped Caleb's shirt off, the need to feel skin against skin becoming almost unbearable for the two warlocks. Caleb's hand tangled in Pouge's hair to bring him closer, trying to deepen the kiss further. Before Caleb fully registered what was happening he had been flipped over and was now pinned beneath a lust ridden Pouge as he tried to quickly rid Caleb of his pants and boxers. Caleb never broke the kiss not even as Pouge struggled to get out of his own clothing. But the need for air was inevitable and kiss broke. Both stared into each others' eyes, lust glazed over every feature on the others' face. At the first feel of skin on skin, soft and smooth, both boys let out almost painful moans- the pleasure almost too much. Never in their lives did they think they could feel such a sensation. So many times they had touched, but never like this, it had never felt this good. They began to grind into each other wantonly. Pouge nibbled on Caleb's ear almost making Caleb loose all consciousness, then moved down to kiss his neck. His lips gently ghosted over the raven haired man's collar bone, licking at the paler caramel skin, his tongue making its way to Caleb's nipple. Erotically tracing his tongue around the nipple before flicking it and sucking it completely into his mouth, gently nipping at it. Caleb began to moan with wild abandon, his voice filled the with need his body felt.

"Oh! Oh my god Pouge! Pouge please, please don't tease me! I need you! I need to feel you inside! Please!" Pouge thought he would come from just the sheer sound of those words and his lover's pleading voice. It was like being drugged but so much better. No high could make him feel this way.

"In good time baby. I want you to remember this for as long as you can remember your own fucking name." Pouge answered, his own voice low and husky with desire. The words vibrated against Caleb's sensitive skin, creating another moan. A deeper moan following when Caleb fully registered the words.

After giving the same attention to the other nipple Pouge's mouth moved further south, reaching the trail of dark hair leading to his lover's hardened and leaking arousal. His hands held down Caleb's hips and he took a moment to appreciate what was in front of him. "Oh fuck Caleb. You're so fucking perfect, so fucking amazing." He ran his tongue from the bottom of the shaft to the tip in a tortuously long stroke and Caleb muscles tensed at the feel of pure pleasure.

"Pouge…" He pleaded, bitting his lips and turning them red. His hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, his knuckles turned white from the strength of his grip. His body trembled from the feeling and from the effort of holding still.

The sound of Caleb's voice moved Pouge along quickly and he took Caleb's entire length into his mouth without hesitation. Caleb thought he would go blind with pleasure at the unexpected feeling. Never before had anyone made him feel this way, not even Sarah could compare. And at that moment he didn't think anyone else ever could. Didn't want anyone else to.

"Oh fuck! Pouge! Please! Please, please, please… Fuck me!... Please, baby, please!" Caleb begged and shouted, trying to keep his voice down. He really didn't want to wake the neighbors and deal with those problems, especially with how things currently were going. He writhed in Pouge's strong grip trying desperately to get Pouge where he wanted him most. He didn't realize how well he was succeeding in that task.

By this time Pouge was through with teasing. After hearing his lover's cries he thought he would burst if he didn't have him soon. Caleb's pleas alone were going to drive him over the edge and that was not how he wanted this night to end. He stopped what he was doing to look down at the other teen, earning a frustrated whimper that sent a thrill down his spine. He needed Caleb. _Now_. He hastily reached across the bed and pulled out the jar of lube, generously coating his fingers with it. He slid one finger into Caleb's hot hole, leaning down to kiss his lover and swallow the moan that escaped reddened lips. Just the sheer heat he felt around his finger was enough to make his head spin. After a minute or so he added a second finger then a third shortly after. He kept thrusting them in and out, scissoring all the while, until he found the bundle of nerves he was looking for. He knew he found it when Caleb bucked and cried out.

"Oh Fuck!!!" His cry actually sounded like more of a half scream half sob than anything else. This level of pleasure Caleb was sure was dangerous. It felt too amazing to be safe. "Pouge enough! I'm ready for you now." _Please, oh please!_ He couldn't get the rest of the words out as Pouge's fingers struck that spot again and stole his voice but he knew his lover would pick up on them.

The long haired brunette didn't hesitate, he lubed up his painfully throbbing member and placed himself at Caleb's entrance. He looked at Caleb lying eagerly waiting for him- eyes lidded, lips parted, body shaking and rapidly panting- and without further thought fully sheathed himself in Caleb hot ass. He felt the tight muscles squeeze around him and had to take a second to regain control. His mouth fell open and he moaned loudly. Pouge felt every muscle in his body quiver with the strain of staying still. Below him Caleb shifted, earning a growl from his lover, and panted as he adjusted to the intrusion. After a moment he bucked his hips up into Pouge's, wrapping his legs around the other's waist for support.

"You're so hot baby, so tight, so fucking hot." Pouge pressed his lips to Caleb's in a needy kiss before moving. He began to make slow, hard thrusts into Caleb and Caleb thought he was in heaven. He had never felt this full before, this complete. His eyes locked with Pouge's and through all the lust, and heat, and passion there was still something more, a silent promise of something to last. He felt Pouge hit his prostate again and screamed out. His back arched, his legs tightened around Pouge's waist. His body quaked, eagerly waiting for another wave of pleasure to rush through him. Pouge hit it again and again and again making Caleb completely weak with pleasure. Overwhelming him with need, desire and lust. Pouge thrust were now hard, erratic, and fast. He had no control left in him. He needed this, he wanted this. He would never forget this heat. He was close. So close.

Pouge felt Caleb tighten around him in spasms as he came, shooting his load on their stomachs- and the feel, the sight, the sound. It was more than enough to bring Pouge to an earth shattering climax that he thought would never end.

Coming down from the waves of his orgasm Pouge collapsed on top of Caleb. He opened his eyes and looked fondly down at the teen beneath him. Pogue ran a hand through Caleb's hair again to get his attention. Caleb opened his heavy eyes and focused a hazy gaze on his best friend and lover. A frown creased his face when he noticed the serious look on the younger teen's face. Pogue shifted to see directly in Caleb's eyes and cleared his throat.

"Caleb. I don't know what this was to you, but I am your's. After tonight I could belong to no one else, nor would I want to. I love you and if you want me, if you'll have me, I am your's for as long as you'll have me." Pouge's voice- rough from sex- wavered with the emotions flooding him. Caleb could tell he meant every word of what he'd said. He could also hear the fear in Pogue's voice._ Is he was afraid that I won't want him anymore?_

Caleb pulled him into a warm, tight embrace and gave him a deep kiss that stole his breathe. After putting all the love he had for Pouge in that one kiss, he pulled back and meet the brown eyes of his lover.

"I love you Pouge and I am yours, and I will never leave you or do anything to hurt you. You are my forever." Caleb's own voice was husky from their time together. Pouge searched his eyes and saw all the proof of love that he would ever need in the dark orbs. With a smile the two settled down, contentedly curled together, for a peaceful rest. Something Caleb hadn't had for a while. Pouge may be ascending soon. But they would face it together. The last thing Caleb heared before sleep claimed him was Pogue whispering into his ear.

"My forever." Pogue breathed. Caleb smiled.


End file.
